


Helpful Pack mates

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Making Up, Romance, derek has needs the pack has needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's moods have been bleeding over on the pack, the pack wants Stiles to fix it.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>“But now,” Erica continues as if nothing. “It’s getting out of hand, cause we are feeling everything he’s feeling and it needs to stop, so we need you to go to his place and let him screw your brains out.”</p>
<p>“Or screw his brains out,” Boyd interjects for the first time, his tone calm as always but proving that he’s been spending too much time around Erica. “We’re not judging.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Pack mates

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: prompt: ‘Whaddaya mean?’

Stiles Stilinski is sitting by his lonesome enjoying his fine sloppy Joe waiting for Scott to meet him in the school cafeteria when his table is invaded by Scott, three leather wearing werewolves, an ex lizard now wolf and an immune scary brain red-headed goddess. Looking up from his food, he startles back, choking on bits of ground beef at the intense focus they are all giving him.

“We really have our work cut out for us,” Lydia says as she gives him a critical eye and Stiles doesn’t know what she’s talking about but the look on her face says he should feel insulted.

“Whaddaya mean?” he gets out through the bread, meat and sauce in his mouth, grinning when she gives him a disgusted look, ever since he decided that his ten year plan was going to get him nowhere, because a- it was obvious that as messed up as they were Lydia and Jackson were a forever kind of thing- and b- his ‘love’ was actually a healthy dose of infatuation, admiration and fear- it amused him to bug her.

“It’s like you were raised by animals,” Lydia complains wrinkling her nose at him.

Stiles smiles again. “You wanted to say wolves but that would be rude in present company.”

Lydia sniff, turning her nose up at him. “Unlike you I have manners.”

Stiles opens his mouth but he’s cut off by a growl.

“ _Enough_ ,” Jackson gets out his eyes flashing. “Jesus, I think I miss the days Stilinski panted after you, now that you’re friends, you’re the bickerson twins.”

Stiles swallow the rest of his food, as everyone gives Jackson look, since his turn from lizard to wolf the fact is that Jackson had come into his own, still a jerk sometimes but without the mean streak from before.

“We’re getting off track here,” Scott tries and Isaac nods agreeing with him, which is not usual these days and Stiles wonders when Scott is going to realize that their curly-haired baby wolf has a massive crush on him. “Stiles, there is something that we’ve been wanting to talk to you about as a group, something that affects us all, now I don’t want you to feel pressured by what we’re about to tell you, this is your life and you decision, we just feel that it need to be-“

“For fuck sakes Scott,” Erica hisses and Boyd automatically reaches up, running his hand through her locks. Stiles smirks as Erica sighs happily, curving into her boyfriend. Talk about soothing the wild beast. “Are you going to get to the point ever?”

Scott frowns at the pretty blonde. “Erica-“

Erica makes a dismissive noise from the back of her throat, raising her hand at Scott. “Too late,” she tells him before turning to Stiles. “You are driving our Alpha crazy, he wants to fuck you so hard you feel it for a week, but since he hasn’t gotten into your pants he’s walking around like a fucking thundercloud is hovering over him, more than usual and his sexual frustration is bleeding over on to us, which at first was okay since it made me and Boyd super horny-“

“Erica,” Isaac whines and Boyd smiles serenely, not the least bit bothered.

“But _now_ ,” Erica continues as if nothing. “It’s getting out of hand, cause we are feeling everything he’s feeling and it needs to stop, so we need you to go to his place and let him screw your brains out.”

“Or screw _his_ brains out,” Boyd interjects for the first time, his tone calm as always but proving that he’s been spending too much time around Erica. “We’re not judging.”

“So,” Stiles says after a moment. “You guys are pimping me out?”

Scott shakes his head. “No-“ as the rest of the group nods. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Stiles stands taking his tray with him. “I’m going to go away now.”

“Remember lubrication is your friend when having gay sex!” Lydia shouts as he heads for the exit and though he doesn’t stop he knows that everyone in the cafeteria is staring at him.

He needs new friends.

………

Stiles lets himself into Derek’s apartment, pocketing his key. He finds Derek in the living room looking in his direction, obviously having heard him come up and waiting for him. He lets himself take Derek in, dark jeans, a forest green Henley, his perpetual five o’clock shadow. His arms are resting on his knees and his shoulders are tense. Hazel-green eyes meet his and he sighs, tiredly. He hasn’t seen Derek in over a week and it’s been weighting on him, looking at the man now it’s obvious it’s been weighting on Derek too.

“Catch,” he calls out throwing a small plastic bottle that Derek catches easily, he smiles as Derek turns it in his hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Lubrication is your friend when having gay sex,” Stiles explains, grinning when Derek’s eyes widen. “That’s what Lydia shouted out to me in the cafeteria, that was fun, after the pack explained to me that I needed to come here and fuck the pout out of you, cause it’s making them miserable and horny, that was fun too.”

Derek sighs, leaning back on the couch. “You need better friends.”

Stiles laughs softly, as he walks over to Derek, straddling his lap. Derek lets out a surprised sound, but his hands go to Stiles sides, caressing him over his shirt and Stiles leans down, pressing his forehead against Derek’s as he lets out a breath.

“So you’ve been moody,” he says softly, closing his eyes as Derek reaches up and gives his neck a squeeze.

“Missed you,” Derek admits and Stiles is still amazed that Derek is this open with him. “I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

“Me neither,” Stiles answers, because he doesn’t, were before they both thrived on it, these days any angry words between them feels like a punch to the stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles lets out another breath. “I’m sorry too.”

Derek smiles at him and Stiles feels his heart skip, the way Derek’s smile grows he knows the wolf hears it.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles blushing as Derek chuckles. “Your stupid smile makes my heart skip, you don’t have to gloat.”

“I can gloat if I want to,” Derek teases and Stiles rolls his eyes, but grins into the kiss Derek gives him.

“We really need to do something about the pack,” Stiles says after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“They think you’re upset cause you have unrequited feelings for me and are all depressed cause you can’t tap this fine ass,” Stiles jokes, letting out a squeak when Derek squeeze said ass.

“You want to tell them?”

Stiles thinks for a moment before shrugging. “Eh, let them figure it out on their own.”

Derek gives him a heated look as he pulls him up and Stiles is left to cling to him, his legs wrapped around his waist as Derek takes them to his bedroom. Werewolf strength is awesome.

“They’re going to find out soon enough,” Derek says as he drops him on the bed.

“Yeah?” Stiles questions breathlessly as Derek removes his shirt and covers Stiles with his body.

“Yeah,” Derek says hotly in Stiles ear. “Because by the time I’m done with you, there isn’t going to be a doubt on the pack’s mind that I’ve _tapped_ your fine ass.”

Stiles lets out a laugh that turns into a moan as Derek licks his way down his neck.

Make-up sex like werewolf strength is also awesome.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) today?


End file.
